


Out of My Element

by knightinmourning



Series: An Ineffable Triptych [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning
Summary: After a night out with Crowley, Aziraphale wakes up with no memory of what happened. He makes it over to Crowley's apartment, and they piece together their night while recovering from the effects.





	Out of My Element

When Aziraphale awoke to the bright light of mid morning, it was in front of the fireplace in his shop, and his first question was  _ why? _

_ Why was I asleep? _ __   
_   
_ __ Why can’t I remember what happened last night?

_ Why do I feel so horrible? _

He took a moment to try to sober up, hoping that perhaps he’d just spent too much time drinking last night, but it did nothing to clear the fog in his mind. A vague memory of Crowley flitted across his thoughts, and he knew right away that he needed to see his friend.

Crowley’s apartment was on the other side of town, so Aziraphale hailed a cab, and after a quiet ride where he too distracted by his thoughts to respond to the cabby’s small talk, he found himself outside the apartment building his friend called home. Looking up, he saw light through the sixth floor window. Probably an illumination miracle, since Crowley tended to keep his apartment dark.

Regardless, it was a good indication the demon was home, and Aziraphale rode the elevator to his floor.

As tired as he felt, Aziraphale took a minute outside the door to collect himself. Before he could reach up and knock, though, the door slid open, with Crowley standing on the other side.

“Oh, Angel…” He said, the sorrow on his face telling Aziraphale everything he needed to know about his own appearance. But right now, he was more interested in Crowley, who had a bruise on his cheek and a scabbed-over cut over one eye but otherwise looked relatively well-kempt. He stepped aside after a moment and the plants behind him parted in anticipation of their friend’s arrival. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Crowley deposited him in the bathroom with orders to wash up before heading to the kitchen to make them each some food. Aziraphale finally got a glimpse of himself, and in dim light could see the dirt, blood, and bruises that covered him from head to toe. He was a mess, and while they could miracle the clothes clean, the injuries would take a little more effort. Starting with his face, he grabbed a washcloth, wet it, and began to gently rub down sensitive skin.

As he scrubbed, memories came flooding back to Aziraphale from the night before. Crowley and him, caught in a fight. Separated. By the time Aziraphale had broken free, dazed from a blow to the head and struggling to see with blood in his eyes, he had been unable to find Crowley.

He must have stumbled back to the shop sometime later, falling asleep when he was safe.

Stronger than that were the memories of the feelings. The intensity of the love he’d felt for Crowley, the fear that the demon might have been killed or discorporated. The worry that, if he had been discorporated, far worse would happen to him. After, now that they were no longer particularly welcome by Heaven or Hell, they had to be more careful with their bodies.

Aziraphale finished cleaning up, hoping that Crowley might miracle his clothes clean for him, and went to meet him in the kitchen. On the table was a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of wine.

The strength of the feelings he remembered hit Aziraphale suddenly when he caught sight of the demon, his breath hitching just slightly as the force of  _ love and worry and fear and passion _ hit him again. He paused, slightly dizzy from the intensity of everything he was feeling, before stepping fully into the room.

“Looking better already. Here, let me get those clothes for you,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale knew without checking that his clothes were now clean. “Doing alright, Angel?”

“...yeah. I-I think so.” His voice sounded breathy and weak to his own ears. “It’s a bit warm in here.”

“Always is,” Crowley replied, but after a moment a cool breeze drifted through the room, and Aziraphale took the opportunity to breathe.

They sat down at the table and each grabbed a sandwich before Aziraphale spoke again. “What do you remember from last night?”

“Dinner. Fight. Dragging myself home after not finding you. Wondering if I should disappear to Alpha Centauri right away or give it a couple days.”

“Glad you waited, then?”

“Yep.”

“Me too.”

“What about you? How much do you remember?”

_ Dinner, at a nice restaurant by a park. A walk afterwards.  _ A kiss,  _ more wonderful than anything. Angels and demons and a fight like nothing they’d seen since Camelot. Swords and everything. Crowley missing. Looking and not finding. Won’t give up. Can’t give up. _

_ Exhausted and unable to think about anything but how to live for the rest of eternity without His Demon _ .

“Oh, you know. Dinner. Fight. Much the same.”

“Well, if we’re on the same page as to how last night went, then there’s something I’d quite like to do. Come here.” Crowley stood and waited for Aziraphale to do the same, the two of them meeting in the open space between their chairs.

Aziraphale felt his anticipation rise as Crowley reached up and cupped his cheeks with his hands. Unlike many demons, who often reeked of death and were grimy with dirt, Crowley took some pride in his personal hygiene. His palms were soft and smelled somewhat woody. Leaning down, the demon pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s, and Aziraphale felt his breath catch before he melted into the sensation, returning the kiss and resting his hands on Crowley’s sides.

It was just like last night, just as beautiful and loving and sweet.

When they finally parted, Aziraphale practically hummed in contentment. When he’d arrived at Crowley’s he hadn’t expected any of this, hadn’t remembered any of it. Couldn’t have imagined Crowley returning his feelings in such a way.

“Better than last night, then?” Crowley asked, a soft smile on his lips.

“Mmm. Just as good with the added bonus that no one is trying to kill us.”

Crowley kissed him again, and then pulled away. “I’d say this could be a dangerous proposition for us, but I think at this point,  _ existing _ is something of a dangerous proposition for us.”

“You’re quite right, of course. If we’re going to do it, then, we might as well make the most of it, then.” 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley back to him and leaned up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments appreciated :)
> 
> Inspired by the Mountain Goats' song [How to Embrace A Swamp Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF4rCHK_878).
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [knightinmourning42](http://knightinmourning42.tumblr.com)


End file.
